


Costumes

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Torchwood Fic Week, TorchwoodFicWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto muses about his year round costume, his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Torchwood Fic Week day four: costumes.

Halloween was not a once annual affair for Ianto Jones. He wore a costume 365 days a year (366 in leap years) without anyone even noticing. When he was younger, he'd been a socially awkward kid from a council estate in Newport and once he'd managed to escape at 18, he'd wanted to separate himself from his past. Not just by going to University and then being poached by Torchwood from the barista's job he'd been working, but by changing everything about him from top to bottom.

Immediately upon discovering the number of zeros that would be on his pay check, Ianto made an appointment at the most upscale haberdashery he could afford. Putting aside his feelings of inadequacy, he squared his shoulders and walked into the shop with his head held high. This was his life now, no more hiding in the shadows, hoping someone would notice him. He was now James Bond-esque, suave and confident. 

After being measured and handing over a significant portion of his savings, he felt on top of the world. He'd be getting his first two suits in 2-3 weeks, just in time for him to start work at Canary Wharf. He just knew it'd be different this time, now that he had his costume to hide behind.

Several weeks later, after he'd taken ownership of the two finest garments he'd ever had the fortune to own, he started at Torchwood One. And he met Lisa. Beautiful, amazing, brilliant Lisa, who had him wrapped around her little finger. Not that he'd let her know that yet. He'd keep that behind the linen and cotton that ensured anyone finding out the truth.

Months past and Torchwood London fell. Lisa still saw him as her knight in shining armour and trusted him to protect and care for her, even though she now had her own. He ran with her to Cardiff and right into the path of Captain Jack Harkness. He didn't wear his suit the first couple of encounters, he'd heard that Jack was into the rent boy look, and he still had some of his old clothes from his more reckless days. When that didn't work, he went back to his old standby. With his costume, he'd be able to convince the Captain that Ianto was just what he was looking for.

And it worked, of course it did, Jack loved the suit. And so Ianto hid himself behind it again, keeping his secrets firmly concealed beneath it's folds. Until it all went to Hell, but even still, Ianto knew that he'd be back in his costume when he returned to work. He might not have any Earth-shaking secrets any more, but he was still the kid from the council estate underneath. And he still had people to convince that he knew what he was doing. Especially Jack. Jack would never be allowed to see his weaknesses again.


End file.
